


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Dom Derek Hale, Flogging, Jealousy, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Possessive Behavior, Shibari, Slow Build, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: There were two important things that all students of Beacon Hills University needed to know right from the orientation period.One of them was to stay away from Derek Hale. At all costs.





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we move like the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002114) by [thanatopis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis). 

> Beta by the amazing [Himegimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites) as usual!
> 
> Title is stolen from that Troye Sivan's song :3c
> 
> Actually, it's inspired by this amazing Kurodai fanfic: [We Move Like The Ocean by thanatopis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002114)
> 
> It's my first time writing BDSM ever, so I hope you enjoy it!

There were two important things that all students of Beacon Hills University needed to know right from the orientation period. 

First, the campus’ wi-fi password changed every semester. Only the students who scored B- or above during their finals that semester—except for the freshmen on their first semester would get the new password. Stiles actually liked this idea pretty well. It could keep him motivated anyway. 

The second important thing was, to stay away from Derek Hale. At all costs.

Stiles was only two months into his first semester as a freshman when he saw Derek Hale for the first time.

From what he'd heard, Derek was a senior, and the scariest human being in the whole campus. As the most popular rumour about him was that he always got into fights with people who breathed wrong at him and that he was a serial killer.

Apparently, Derek lived up to that reputation. Despite his attractive appearance—Stiles had fully functional eyes, thank you very much, of course he could tell that Derek Hale was attractive—the guy had a permanent scowl on his face and Stiles was sure that his glare was pretty deadly. Stiles saw him for the first time when he was picking a book from the library. Derek was there, intimidating some seniors with his low growl.

Since Stiles basically had little to no self-preservation, he couldn’t stop _ staring _ . Well, the combination of the glare and the growl kind of did _ things _ to his body. Then as if feeling his gaze on him Derek looked up, and _ their eyes met _. 

Stiles squeaked a little. He knew that he should look away, but at the same time, _ he couldn’t _ . He couldn’t really make out the color of Derek’s eyes from where he was standing with about twenty feet distance between them, but Stiles thought it was probably green-ish or gray-ish. Stupidly, Stiles held his gaze as he swallowed nervously. He was kind of feeling _ terrified and aroused _ at the same time and it confused him. Unexpectedly, Derek looked away first, and walked out from the library. 

Stiles released the breath he was holding once he was certain Derek disappeared through the double doors, and thumped his forehead against the bookshelf in front of him. He hoped he didn’t see Derek around campus again for the rest of his college life. 

But of course, Stiles’ luck was never that _ good _. 

After that incident, Stiles seemed to see Derek _ everywhere _. 

At the library. In the cafeteria. In the hall between classes. Out in the yard. At the parking lot. _ Everywhere _. Stiles was pretty sure he had jinxed himself. There was no way he would see Derek that often when they weren’t even in the same year or the same major. Well, he didn’t really know what Derek's major was. But from what he heard, it was either philosophy or literature, while Stiles was majoring in criminology. 

Stiles knew he should try his best not to pay attention to Derek and avoid him, but he just couldn’t _ help it _ . His eyes were always drawn to Derek’s figure, and he didn’t understand how could he be so attuned to Derek’s presence because he _ always _ found him even in the middle of a crowd.

And most of the times, Derek always looked back at him before Stiles caught himself from staring and looked away. 

If Derek started to notice him and then _ killed _ him, Stiles had no one to blame but himself.

Despite all of that, Stiles never actually talked to Derek. Well, Stiles admitted that he had low self-preservation, but he still had at least _ some _ self-preservation. 

However, it changed during the finals' week of his first semester. 

Stiles was on the brink of _ death _ . He only got ten minutes left to reach his professor’s office to submit the print out of his paper. It wasn’t purely Stiles’ fault. He woke up just as early as usual, but then his jeep decided to be a bitch and refused to start. Stiles spent _ ten minutes _ to coax his jeep to life before he gave up and decided to take the bus to campus. He got off at the bus stop near his campus and ran the rest of the way. Then midway, he bumped into a girl, and everything went flying—because of course Stiles forgot to zip his backpack. It took another five minutes to gather all of his stuff and the girl’s belonging as well before he could run again. 

Now, he was standing in front of his professor’s office, trying to catch his breath with only five minutes left before the deadline, and _ he couldn’t find his paper anywhere in his bag _. 

Stiles really wanted to cry. He was pretty sure he dropped it when he bumped into that girl earlier and missed to pick up his paper, or probably the girl had his paper. He didn't know what to do. Even if he were to run back to where he bumped into that girl earlier, or if he tried to look for her, he would miss his deadline _ big time _. 

He tried to control his breathing, hoping he didn’t have a panic attack when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Stiles turned around with a squeak and froze upon seeing none other than _ Derek Hale _ standing in front of him. 

Derek was looking at him with his permanent scowl, and Stiles swallowed nervously. Did he do something wrong and Derek was about to kill him now? But hey, if Derek killed him, Stiles at least wouldn't have to deal with late papers. 

Though unexpectedly, Derek handed a bunch of paper at him and asked, “Yours?”

Stiles blinked as he looked at the papers on Derek’s hand. _ It was his missing paper _. Stiles could cry in happiness now. He squealed as he took it and without thinking, he reached Derek to give him a hug. 

“Thanks, man! You’re my saviour! I thought I lost it! Oh my God… Thank you so much!” Stiles patted Derek’s back twice before he let him go, smiled brightly at Derek and disappeared into his professor’s office. 

Stiles only realized what he had _ done _ after he walked out from his professor’s office after he submitted his paper. 

Stiles, just _ hugged Derek Hale _. 

Stiles walked towards the cafeteria with dreadful thoughts filled his mind. There was no way Derek was okay being hugged like that. Once he found an empty seat in the cafeteria and sat down, he groaned and thumped his head against the table. How was he still alive?

A soft thud against the table made Stiles look up from his misery, and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw who was sitting in front of him now. 

_ Derek Hale _. 

“D-Derek,” Stiles stuttered. 

“How to pronounce your name?”

Stiles blinked. He didn’t expect that question from Derek at all. He wondered where the hell Derek had seen his name, but then he remembered. Of course Derek had seen it. He was the one who found Stiles’ paper after all. 

“Um, it’s difficult. People just call me Stiles,” he answered, still looking at Derek with a terrified expression. This was the first time he was this close to Derek and fully aware of it. Yet, he couldn’t tell what Derek’s eye color actually was. It was mostly green though, but there was a ring of caramel in the middle as well. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, as if testing the name in his mouth and it snapped Stiles’ out of his thoughts about Derek’s eyes. When Stiles nodded at him in confirmation, Derek stood up. “See you around,” he said, then walked away, leaving Stiles sitting there in utter shock. 

_ What the hell just happened? _

* * *

That moment changed everything in Stiles’ college life. Because since then, Derek often approached him. Stiles didn’t even know why. Derek barely talked, just sometimes walked next to him between classes or even walked with him to the parking lot—he finally got his jeep fixed, thank God. 

The first time Derek approached him to walk with him, Stiles couldn’t stop fidgeting. Because Derek didn’t say anything at all, just walked next to him, and when Stiles reached his class, Derek grunted something that probably was, “See you,” before he walked away. 

That kind of thing happened a few more times, until finally Stiles braved himself to fill the silence during their walk. 

“Man, I really hate Harris,” Stiles complained. He'd just finished a class with said person, one of his professors and he was pretty sure Harris was trying to kill all of his students by giving them an Everest high of assignments. “I don’t think I can finish all of his papers at least until I’m forty.”

Derek let out a snort that made Stiles stared at him, but then he didn’t want to make Derek being self-conscious, so he looked away. “Imagine all the all-nighters I have to suffer for the rest of the weekend, Derek.”

“You’ll live,” Derek said. 

That small conversation made Stiles less terrified of Derek. At least, afterward he wasn’t afraid to start another conversation with the senior. And if you didn't know Stiles, he could talk about _ everything _. He already told him about how he was worried about his father’s health, about the upcoming Marvel movie he was so excited to watch, a fan theory about how Loki wasn’t really dead in Endgame, and even petty stuff like what he ate last night for dinner.

And Derek listened to it all. Stiles was kind of suspicious at first, that Derek didn’t really listen to him, but when Stiles asked him about a thing he ever mentioned, Derek answered it without missing a beat. And that successfully made Stiles kind of look at Derek in awe, because he did _ listen _. As unexpected as that was. Stiles was pretty sure even his dad didn’t listen to him that closely. 

But Derek didn’t talk much about himself. Stiles was actually very curious, wanted to know what kind of person Derek really was. How he ended up having _ the reputation _ on campus. But since Derek didn’t talk aside from responding to Stiles, Stiles still had no courage to pressure him. He kept his curiosity at bay, hoping that Derek would finally open up because despite his scary look, he was _ funny _. 

Like the other day when Stiles complained to him about how he was dying over all the all-nighters from Harris and he probably was about to pass out and he asked Derek whether he would carry him if that happened. Derek responded with, “Too much effort. I’m just gonna cover your body with newspapers and be done with it.”

Okay, that was actually pretty _ terrifying _ joke, but _ still _. 

And so far, the only things he knew about Derek were:

  1. He smoked a lot. Derek was practically a walking chimney. He still respected people around him though. He always asked Stiles first whether it was okay for him to smoke in his presence, and only lit his cigarette after Stiles gave him the okay. He always kept the smoke away from Stiles as much as possible, though Stiles could still smell the cigarette on him even from respectable distance. 
  2. Derek read a lot. And he read everything. Even romance novels. That made Stiles was pretty sure he was a literature major, though he never asked. 
  3. Derek had a sweet tooth. This fact, surprised Stiles the most. The first time Stiles didn’t see Derek smoke, the guy was slurping on a strawberry milkshake. And it became a recurring thing after that; if Derek wasn’t smoking, then he would be drinking a big cup of strawberry milkshake. Stiles took a sip from that once before, and it was _hella sweet._ Stiles almost choked. Derek snorted at his expression though, and continued to drink like nothing happened.

“What did you do?”

Stiles looked up from his laptop to Scott, his housemate. He was in the middle of his research binge, and somehow he got sucked into the deep of Greek Gods. He didn’t even know how he got there. He was supposed to be looking for a sample case of cyber-bullying. But, whatever. 

“What did I do?” Stiles asked back, confused. 

Scott threw his bag on his own bed and dragged a chair to sit down next to Stiles. “You befriended _ Derek Hale _, Stiles. Don’t act stupid. People are talking about you. Did he threaten you?”

Stiles blinked at Scott. Once. Twice. Then he burst out laughing. After he managed to control his laughter, he looked at Scott and shook his head. “Nah, man. Derek is not as evil as everyone thinks. I saw him read Cecelia Ahern and Jojo Moyes the other day when he had lunch with me. There’s no way he’s evil. Well, he’s scary looking, but I’m sure he never kills anyone.”

“Are you sure, though?” Scott asked again. “What if this is just his scheme to get close to you before he kills you? Your father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Maybe he needs an in to cover his crime. You know, the rumor said that he is involved in the death of his whole family.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. For someone who was majoring in biology, Scott sure had a wild imagination. “Relax, Scott. Derek is not a killer.” Well, Stiles never confirmed that to Derek, and Derek never talked about himself let alone his family, but that was just a rumor to begin with. 

Scott still squinted his eyes at Stiles, apparently didn’t truly believe him, but then he sighed. “Fine. If you say so. It’s just that he never made any friends with anyone before and suddenly he’s close to you. People are talking.”

Stiles chuckled and turned his attention back to his laptop. “Don’t worry too much, Scotty.”

* * *

If there was a killer in Beacon Hills University, Stiles believed it should be Harris instead of Derek. Because, hell, he was just a month into his second semester, but Haris’ assignments seemed to have no end. What was the point of being a college student if he spent all of his weekends so far by doing assignments instead of partying and getting wasted?

Stiles was about to stomp angrily out of the classroom and thinking about hitting the library, whether he could find a book about dark magic and place a curse on Harris, when he tripped over his own feet. So much for a dramatic exit.

Stiles tried to save his dignity by regaining his balance though, he missed the nearest object and was ready for his face to hit the ground when he felt someone’s arm holding him. 

Stiles looked up and saw Danny, smiling at him with his amazing dimpled cheeks. “Be careful,” he said. 

Danny helped him stand up properly, though still kept his hand on Stiles’ side as if he wasn’t sure Stiles could stand on his own. Stiles let out a relieved laugh when he was stable enough. 

“Thanks, Danny,” he said. Danny just shook his head, tapped Stiles’ cheek twice before turned around and walked out of the class. Stiles moved more carefully afterwards. 

He made it to his jeep safely without anymore tripping when suddenly somebody yanked him and pressed his body into the side of his jeep. Stiles closed his eyes in shock and let out an, “Oof,” when his body collided with the metal. 

“_ Who touched you _.”

That question—though it sounded more like a growl—had Stiles opening his eyes and he saw Derek. He stood in front of him with his fingers fisted on the front of Stiles’ shirt. For the first time, Stiles felt truly _ terrified _ . He knew Derek was scary, but he never _ growled _ like that at him before. 

The scared expression that Stiles wore probably made Derek loosen his grip on Stiles’ shirt, and he moved back slightly before he asked again, “Who touched you?” in less growly tone. He was still close enough so that Stiles could still smell the cigarette on him pretty strongly.

“Nobody—” Stiles was about to say, but then he remembered Danny basically hugging him when he helped him earlier. “I tripped,” Stiles tried again. “Danny caught me. That’s all.”

Derek growled again, low in his throat, before he finally took a step back from Stiles. Stiles was finally able to breathe easier. “_ What the hell, Derek? _” he asked, still a bit breathless.

Derek now looked guilty, couldn’t meet Stiles eyes. “I’m sorry I overreacted and hurt you. Sorry,” he said before he turned around and walked away from Stiles. 

Stiles was still standing there, looking at Derek’s retreating back and wondered whether he should have taken Scott’s warning about Derek seriously. 

* * *

Stiles spent the rest of the week avoiding Derek. Whenever he saw the guy approaching, he would turn on his heels and walked in the opposite direction. He was pretty sure that it wouldn’t work. Stiles was kind of expecting Derek to start chasing him or something, but the guy didn’t do it at all. 

Instead, Stiles began to find small gifts on the hood of his jeep. First, it was curly fries with a note saying, _ I’m sorry _. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who that gift was from. 

The gifts didn’t come everyday. Sometimes it was twice a week, sometimes it was just once a week. But it was always Stiles’ favorite things, accompanied with a small apology note. 

Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. He did feel _ scared _ when Derek slammed him against his Jeep the other day. On the other hand, Derek had been trying to apologize to him as well. Stiles didn’t like feeling confused though, so he decided to just throw whatever he thought about Derek at the back of his mind, and hoped that it would be gone without he having to do something about it.

It was raining pretty hard that day, and once again, Stiles’ jeep decided that it was the best time to just stop functioning _ in the middle of the road _ . Stiles didn’t even have enough energy to be angry. He'd just finished a very long lecture. All he wanted then was to sleep until tomorrow morning. But of course, his jeep thought otherwise, decided to strand him in the middle of a quiet road. Stiles cursed his decision to pick an apartment on the furthest side of the town—alright, it was because he wanted to live away from his father but didn’t want to be too far as well because his dad still needed _ supervision _. 

Stiles reached for his phone, and quickly threw it back inside his bag when he noticed that it was dead because he forgot to charge it last night. He sighed and rested his forehead against his steering wheel, listening to the sound of the rain hitting his jeep. He couldn’t call Scott or his dad or anyone else to pick him up. He couldn’t even call the towing car to help bring his jeep to the nearest garage. Well, he could just leave his jeep here and walk the rest of the way to his apartment and risk getting wet, right?

Stiles was still contemplating his options when someone knocked on his window. He jerked up in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw it was _ Derek freaking Hale _ standing outside the driver side window. He held an umbrella and his mouth twitched up slightly, though the movement was restrained. _ Was Derek trying to smile? _

Too shocked over that thought to feel any fear towards Derek, Stiles rolled his window down. 

“Stiles,” Derek said in lieu of greeting. “What happened?”

“Er, car trouble. Like usual. My phone’s dead though. So, I can’t call for help,” Stiles said, still looking at Derek’s mouth, wondering whether what he saw earlier was just imagination or not. 

“I can drive you home?” Derek offered, though he sounded unsure about it, as if Stiles would definitely reject the idea. “Or I can lend you my phone so you can call someone,” Derek added quickly. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. Well, even if Derek lent him his phone, he didn’t even have Scott or his father’s phone number memorized. And they were probably still occupied with class or work as well anyway.

“Can you call the nearby garage for me? I don’t remember Scott or my dad’s number. But then you still have to drive me home if you don’t mind,” Stiles finally said. 

And now, Stiles was definitely imagining the way Derek seemed so relieved upon his answer. “Yeah, sure. I can do that,” Derek agreed easily, and stepped away from the jeep so that Stiles could get out of it. Once Stiles was out though, he quickly stepped closer, covering Stiles' body under his umbrella too while they walked towards Derek's car that was parked behind Stiles' jeep. 

Stiles had been dreaming of being inside the black Camaro that Derek owned because it was one of the sexiest cars he had ever seen, but never had the courage to ask. Now though, instead of enjoying the feeling of sitting on authentic leather, Stiles felt slightly nervous. Should he be really in an enclosed space with Derek? 

"Here," Derek broke the silence, handing over his phone to Stiles, already unlocked. Stiles accepted it, googled the phone number of his regular garage before he pressed the call button.

It didn't take long before Erica, his mechanic, answered his phone call. Stiles told her where he left the jeep, and Erica informed him that she would pick it up in an hour, but she would need at least three days to check it because she was still swamped with other projects at the moment. Stiles' stomach dropped at that. He had to walk to campus for the next three days? But Erica was the only mechanic he trusted with his jeep. He knew she would take care of his baby. With affordable price. Stiles sighed through the phone. "Okay, fine. Three days is okay. I can wait. Thanks, Catwoman." 

Erica replied with a cheerful, "No problem, Batman," before she hung up. 

Stiles handed the phone back to Derek, and Derek asked, "It'll take three days to fix your jeep?" 

Stiles nodded, leaning back against his seat. "That means three days of waking up very early to walk to campus, but I can manage." 

"I can drive you." 

Stiles turned his head to Derek so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "It's three days, Derek. I have 8 am classes for the next three days. I don't know where you live, but there is no way I will make you wake up _ that early _ to pick me up and drive me to campus." 

Derek looked down and scratched his stubble. He looked almost nervous. But there was no way Derek felt nervous around Stiles, right? 

"I don't mind," Derek said again. "Just think of it as my way of apologizing to you." 

Stiles snorted. "You bought me curly fries and pies for the past few weeks, Derek. You've apologized enough." 

"Do you forgive me though?" 

When Stiles caught Derek's eyes, it felt like he was trying to say, "And I will keep apologizing until you forgive me." It made something in Stiles' stomach clench in an indescribable way. 

Stiles sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I do. You don't get to slam me around again, though." 

Now, Stiles was sure he didn't imagine the way Derek's mouth started to form a smile. "I won't." 

"Good," Stiles said, somehow feeling as if something settled inside him. 

"I'll still pick you up tomorrow morning though. Because I want to," Derek said again as he started the car and gestured to Stiles to put on his seatbelt. 

Stiles did it, while looking at Derek with an incredulous expression. "It's so freaking early, Derek. Who the hell wants to wake up that early??" 

"I do. Now, tell me where to go, then shut up and don't touch anything on the dashboard." 

Stiles wanted to argue, but Derek already started driving as he reached for his cup of strawberry milkshake in a manner that made Stiles know that whatever argument he would say, wouldn't get through Derek's thick skull at all. 

So, he settled on rattling his address to Derek, even though the voice in the back of his mind that sounded a lot like Scott told him that he was stupid to let Derek knew where he lived. 

* * *

Stiles was still a bit wary of Derek even after he apologized, and he kept waiting when Derek would slip up and show his true nature somehow—the one which made everyone fear him. But on the three days Derek drove him to and from campus, he never slipped to violence. Stiles could even say that Derek was somehow… _ sweeter _? 

Alright. That sounded crazy. Derek Hale wasn't _ sweet _ to anyone. Especially Stiles. Sure, they were friends—at least Stiles thought so—but it was probably because Derek never had friend. Stiles still had no idea why someone like Derek wanted to be friends with him though. 

Like, look at Stiles. Then look at Derek. If it wasn't because of the rumor, Stiles was pretty sure Derek would have a lot of people throwing themselves at him left and right. He was so damn attractive, and sometimes Stiles couldn't stop staring when Derek took off his leather jacket and revealed the tight henley he wore under it. Stiles even sometimes enjoyed walking behind Derek because his jeans wrapped his ass and thighs very, very nicely. Though Stiles tried to keep that habit as minimum as possible. He wouldn't want Derek to slam him into another thing again, where Stiles had no guarantee that Derek would let him live this time. 

There was too much mystery surrounding Derek though, and actually, Stiles had been questioning himself about it for a while. 

Like, 

  1. How did the rumor about Derek start? What did he do exactly?
  2. Why did Derek want to be his friend to begin with?
  3. How did Derek know that the paper he found was Stiles' that day, and then 
  4. How could he find Stiles so easily as well? Since Beacon Hills University was pretty huge. 
  5. Also, how the hell Derek knew that someone (as in Danny) touched him the other day? 

There were more questions of course. Something more private like, _ where did Derek live _ or _ did he have any families at all, _ and _ what was his favorite color, favorite weather, favorite movie _—

A_lright_, Stiles was aware. So what if he was crushing on Derek a little? Stiles had a tendency to have crushes on unattainable people after all. But so far, those five questions were the top ones and Stiles really, really, wanted to know the answer. 

* * *

Stiles walked out of his class with a throbbing headache. He couldn’t sleep properly last night because Scott had a huge fight with his long-time girlfriend, Kira, and he demanded attention and bro-time. As his housemate, Stiles just couldn’t refuse. So, he let Scott cry while eating ice cream while he listened to Scott’s rambling about how he loved Kira so, so much and was afraid that she wouldn’t forgive him ever. Stiles thought otherwise though. Stiles had seen those two together. He was sure they were soulmates and everything would be fine again in the morning, but still, he indulged. 

So, the combination of lack of sleep and being forced to use his brain in class so early in the morning made his head not cooperate well. Stiles wished he could take off his head and put it down for a bit at least until the headache was gone. 

“You look awful.”

Stiles looked up. He was sitting under his favorite tree in the campus’ yard. He loved sitting there to read or just to doze off for a bit before he headed to his next class, because the tree was pretty big, and the canopy provided enough shade as well. 

Derek Hale loomed before him for a bit then finally sat down next to Stiles.

“Headache,” Stiles mumbled, leaning back against the trunk and closed his eyes. Maybe if he wished for the headache to disappear hard enough, it would come true. 

“Come here,” Derek spoke again, and Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes to see what Derek meant by those words. What Stiles saw was Derek patting his legs, as if gesturing Stiles to lay there. Huh, his headache must be pretty bad since his imagination was being so wild. 

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek said, then before Stiles could say anything, Derek already tugged at him, manhandling him so that Stiles laid his head on Derek’s lap. The next thing he knew, Derek was pressing his fingers on Stiles’ forehead, massaging it lightly while his other hand carded through Stiles’ hair. Stiles was about to protest because _ this was too much _ . His crush on Derek would be beyond control if Stiles let himself enjoyed this moment. But when he opened his mouth to say something, _ anything _ , Stiles felt like his headache was _ gone _. Well, not fully, but instead of painful stabs every time he breathed, it was just a dull throb now, and it still got better with each contact Derek gave him. 

“You have magic fingers,” Stiles murmured instead, now that his head wasn’t trying to kill him, he felt kind of sleepy. Derek’s lap was very comfortable after all. 

Stiles had his eyes closed now, but he could hear Derek snort above him. “Just go to sleep. I’ll wake you up before your next class.”

Stiles wanted to ask how would Derek know when his next schedule was, but sleepiness already attacked him and Stiles couldn’t do anything and gave in. 

That question had to go to the pile of questions Stiles wanted to ask Derek and he hoped he would have the courage to actually ask it someday. 

* * *

That someday, turned out to be very soon. 

Which was right after Stiles woke up from his nap, probably around thirty minutes later. 

“Hey,” Derek greeted. He still had his fingers on Stiles’ hair. “I was just about to wake you up.”

Maybe Stiles didn’t sleep for a long time, but it was one of the best sleep he ever experienced. He woke up fresh, no longer being haunted by a terrible headache, and he saw the expression Derek wore when he looked down on him at the moment. It was _ fond _. 

“Derek,” Stiles said. He probably should have gotten up, but something told him that Derek preferred for him to stay in this position. “Do you like me?” Maybe it was too blunt, but Stiles got a feeling that Derek wouldn’t give him an answer if he was beating around the bush. 

Stiles saw Derek’s eyes flicker slightly. His fingers stopped moving for a moment before he continued and answered, “Yes,” firmly.

Stiles expected that answer, but it still made his breath hitch a little. “So, you befriended me because you like me?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, clearly confused where Stiles was going with his questions, but he still nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you think we should date?”

Derek raised his eyebrow higher, and looked at Stiles with an amused expression. “I don’t know. Do you?”

Stiles kept his gaze steady on Derek, before he said, “I think you should kiss me.”

Neither of them moved afterward. But then Stiles swore he saw Derek’s eyes flashed red before he bent down and pressed his lips on Stiles’. The kiss didn’t last long though, because Stiles took pity on Derek’s back, so he pushed Derek as he got up, and he was kind of disappointed when he found Derek’s eyes were no longer red anymore. Earlier must be a trick of light then. He quickly stopped thinking about that though, because Derek’s eyes were still locked on his lips, and even Stiles could see how much he wanted to go back to kissing. So Stiles did that, cradled Derek’s face with his hands and kissed Derek as much as Derek kissed him. Stiles could feel Derek’s hands fisted on his side, clenched on his shirt and it made he smile a little into the kiss. 

Derek tasted like cigarette and strawberry. Stiles didn’t particularly like either of those things, but in Derek, it tasted heavenly. Stiles could get used to the taste. Hell, he even felt like the taste was pretty addictive because he _ wanted more _.

When they finally broke off the kiss, Derek still looked dazed, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel pretty smug since he was the one who put that look on Derek’s face. 

“I think you should walk me to class, and take me to dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You should kiss me more often too.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Stiles giggled and pushed himself up, offered his hand to Derek to help him up as well. “We’re boyfriends now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Derek said, apparently still in a daze and couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles’ face. It made Stiles laugh and he pressed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips just because he could.

* * *

Okay, so their new relationship status didn’t answer _ all _of Stiles’ questions. What he knew about Derek was still limited to:

  1. Derek loved to smoke. 
  2. Derek loved strawberry milkshakes. 
  3. Derek loved to read. 
  4. Derek wanted to be friends with him because Derek _liked_ him and wanted to be _more than friends_. 
  5. Derek knew his name even before they ever talked to each other because apparently Derek stalked him until he finally had the courage to talk to Stiles, he even paid attention to Stiles’ schedule (this adorable dork, really). 

Besides that, there were still a lot of unanswered questions. Like how he found out about that Danny thing, and how he found Stiles quickly enough to give him that paper thing, and also, Stiles was kind of aware that sometimes, Derek’s eyes would flash red and it happened too often to be considered as a trick of light anymore. 

And then, there was still the mystery about how everyone found Derek terrifying and started the rumor mill about how scary Derek was. Because seriously, he was _ adorable _. He was a sucker for romance novels—which Stiles already figured out before. He smiled more now, especially at Stiles, and then there was also the fact where the guy liked to cuddle; always found a way to touch Stiles or sat close to him so he could rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder. 

The sight of Derek Hale being cuddly apparently caused people staring at them, but when Derek felt they'd stared too long, he would send them his trademark deathly glare so they stop. After a few weeks, people didn’t stare as much anymore. Thank God. 

“How the hell you go from being afraid of Derek Hale, into dating Derek Hale, man?” Scott asked him one night during their regular game night. They weren't feeling to play something too serious tonight, so instead of Call of Duty, Stiles put on Mario Karts. It could get _ very _competitive, but it required less thinking.

That question made Stiles slip from the rainbow road a little though, thankfully he could get back on track before he fell. “Um… because we like each other? And wanna date each other?”

“Yeah, but _ how _ ? Derek Hale doesn’t date. He doesn’t even make friends with _ anyone before you _. What did you do to him?”

And Stiles still didn’t have any answers for_ that _ question as well. Derek was supposed to be _ way _out of his league, and yet, somehow, for the first time in forever, Stiles’ crush was being reciprocated. Or maybe Derek was just humoring him. But whatever it was, he would enjoy it while it lasted. 

“Or maybe he did something to you? Are you being forced into a relationship with him?”

Stiles chuckled at that. “And why the hell he needs to force me, or _ anyone _, to be in a relationship with him? He’s hotter than the sun, dude.”

“But he’s scary. Like I said before, he might be want an in to the Sheriff Department through you. To cover his tracks and all that.”

Stiles could barely hold the urge to roll his eyes just because he needed to maneuver on a sharp turn. Rainbow Road was such a bitch. 

“Derek is not scary. Well, okay he looks scary and intimidating, but the guy lives off of strawberry milkshakes and romance novels. And kissing me. He got no evil bones in his body. I wonder what started that rumor. You know what? I’ll ask Derek the next time I see him.”

* * *

Stiles said that, but everytime he wanted to bring it up, he hesitated. He wasn’t sure whether it would set Derek off or not. Because even though they were in relationship, Derek was still pretty temperamental. He never got violent with Stiles though, but he sometimes regressed to growling (also the red flicker with his eyes that still made Stiles hella curious). Though, with other people, Derek was downright unpleasant. He glared at everyone, snapped at everyone, and he didn’t even hesitate to shove everyone away whenever they got too close to his liking. 

And it was definitely an issue. Because Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek was able to survive without proper human interaction before Stiles. 

And also, Derek somehow never brought Stiles to his place, nor wanted to take their relationship further than just heavy make outs. 

Stiles guessed Derek had a very, very chronic trust issue, and he knew he wasn’t a psychiatrist, but he still wanted to help. 

So, that day, after a make out session and as they cuddled on Stiles’ bed—Scott was very fortunately being away at Kira’s place, of course they got back together—Stiles was playing with Derek’s fingers that was splayed on his chest, and he decided to ask. 

Because a good relationship was based on good communication, right?

“Can we discuss stuff about you? But please don’t be mad at me if you feel uncomfortable?” Stiles began. “I mean, you can refuse to talk, but just don’t be mad, okay? I won’t push you.”

Stiles felt Derek’s body tensed next to him, and he kind of expected him to just bolt out of the door, but after a while, Derek relaxed again, though not fully. “What do you wanna discuss?”

Stiles rubbed Derek’s knuckles with his fingertips, hoped it would relax him even more, and said, “You know you have a reputation on campus, right? They even believe that you’ve killed someone before.” Stiles laughed dryly. “I know that’s ridiculous, and I don’t believe that rumour in the slightest, but I wonder how it started? And I don’t wanna ask around because then my source won’t be credible. So… here I am, asking you. Because what’s the best source to know about you than yourself? I didn’t even google you, even though the temptation was so big.”

Stiles felt Derek smile against his temple, and even though he was still tense, he didn’t run away. Derek also didn’t say anything though, and Stiles kept silent, waiting. He wanted to know what was going on inside Derek’s head though. Would he answer? Or would he not? What was he thinking? _ Oh God, did he kill people for real? _

“I’ve never felt like this towards anyone else but you,” Derek finally said, but it had no relation whatsoever to Stiles’ question and Stiles raised his eyebrow in confusion, though he bit the urge to point it out. “And… I wanted to keep this from you as long as possible because if I told you everything, there is a chance that you will never want to be with me again, but if I want to continue this relationship with you, you should know about this sooner or later and I’d rather you hear it from me than anyone else.”

Stiles didn’t expect that answer. He stopped playing with Derek’s fingers and pushed himself up from Derek’s arm. He caught the hurt expression on Derek’s face when he did that, but Stiles ignored it, settled on lying on his stomach so he could look at Derek’s face directly. “I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles said, and he wasn’t sure whether he meant it just about this conversation, or a even longer commitment. But either way he _ meant it _. And Stiles wasn’t even surprised about that fact. He probably would have a freak out over his feelings later, but for now, “You can talk.”

Derek looked at Stiles, like he was searching for something, and Stiles didn’t know whether he found it or not, but Derek talked. “I came from North Dakota, my whole family used to live there. But when I was fifteen, everyone died in a fire.”

Stiles’ eyes widened.

Derek swallowed hard before he continued. “Everyone but me and my older sister Laura. We couldn’t stay in North Dakota afterwards, so we moved to Beacon Hills. My family had a house here because my grandparents were from here before they moved to North Dakota as well. And for years, it had been Laura and I. But then,” Derek paused to swallow again, and when he spoke next, his voice trembled, “Laura died too right before I entered college. She was driving back from North Dakota to Beacon Hills after she visited my family’s graves, and the police ruled it out as a car accident.”

Stiles was still staring at Derek, eyes wide and didn't know how to react to that much of tragedies happened in Derek's life, when his brain finally caught up to him. "Ruled it out—wait, Derek, you think it's _ not an accident _?" 

Derek took a deep breath, and slowly got up from his lying position. Stiles followed his suit, and now they sat side by side on Stiles' bed. Derek was looking at his knees, while Stiles was looking at Derek's profile. 

"The truth is," Derek said, "Either the fire or the car crash, it's not an accident." Derek paused, and buried his face in his palms. "I killed them." 

Stiles really, really didn't know what to say, except a soft, "What…?" that wasn't even louder than a whisper. But Derek heard him somehow. 

When Derek finally revealed his face again, his eyes were damp. "When I was fifteen, I met a woman. She was older. She was my substitute teacher and also the coach of my swim team. She was so beautiful and she paid attention to me, and I thought—I thought I_ loved _ her. I gave my _ everything _ to her. Told her everything about myself, my family, and she used all that info I gave her to burn my house, trapped everyone inside, my parents, siblings, cousins, grandparents, _ everyone _. Laura and I weren't there because we got home late. And when we finally reached the house, it was too late. 

"Later, I tried to call the woman—_ Kate— _ but when she picked up the phone, she laughed and said, " _ Did you enjoy the view, Derek? The fire is rather beautiful," _ and I knew immediately that _ she _ was the one behind this. I was so stupid to trust her, to think that _ she loved me back _.

"I couldn't tell Laura the truth. I couldn't tell her that it is actually me who is responsible for everyone's death. I only managed to tell her right after I graduated high school. And she was furious. She—she drove back to North Dakota, to the town where we lived before, wanted to confront Kate. I told her not to go, but she didn't listen. And she left, and I was too cowardly to follow after her because I was too scared to see Kate again, so I stayed here. Few days after Laura got to North Dakota, she called me, told me that Kate admitted everything and that she got her confession in a recording so she could bring her to justice. But then, something happened, when Laura called me again in the next few hours, it was Kate who spoke on the phone. She told me that _ an accident _ happened to Laura. And I got so, so mad." Derek paused.

"Laura was the only one left. The only family I had after everything and—_ she's gone too _." 

Derek stopped talking, but for once, Stiles couldn't say anything, could only stare at Derek. It took him quite a while to regain himself back.

"Derek," he finally said. "_ You _ didn't kill them, you know that, right?" Stiles didn't know he could feel this much anger, even his voice trembled because of it. " _ Kate did _ . She manipulated. You were _ fifteen _. It's a statutory rape. So stop believing that it's your fault! Because it's not! She's the one who's a sick bitch, killing people even though you did nothing wrong—" 

"She got a reason," Derek cut him off, still not meeting Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles snorted at that. "And what's that? I believe it's just something illogical—" 

"Because we're werewolves." 

"See? That doesn't—" Stiles cut himself off on his own this time. What Derek just said didn't suppose to make any sense at all. Because werewolves? It didn't suppose to exist. Stiles probably should've laughed because apparently Derek was joking. 

But no. Instead, everything started to click in Stiles' head. How Derek could track him back then to give his paper. How Derek could know that Danny was touching him. How his eyes flashed red sometimes. Werewolf, was the most logical explanation for those questions. 

When Stiles didn't say anything again, Derek took it as a cue for him to continue talking. 

"So, your question earlier about what kind of rumor that started my reputation? It's about how I killed my whole family and somehow got away with it. I don't bother to deny it because it's true anyway. I know it's too much and I understand if you want to be as far as possible from me from now on, Stiles. I'll respect that decision." 

Derek finally looked at Stiles and he offered a smile, but it was so _ small and broken _ and Stiles let out a frustrated sound before he got up and then straddled Derek on his bed. 

Derek blinked at him, clearly surprised at what he was doing, but it didn't deter Stiles. "_ You idiot _," he said, hissed between his teeth. "How many times I should say that it's not your fault, but Kate until you finally believe it? And I don't care if you're a werewolf," Stiles glared at Derek when he opened his mouth about to argue and then continued, "Kate is the monster, Derek. And I will tell you that, everyday, for the rest of your life until you stop blaming yourself. What happened to Kate anyway? Because if she's still roaming free, I will do whatever it takes to make her life miserable—" 

"My uncle killed her," Derek said before Stiles could ramble. Stiles stopped talking and looked at Derek, confused. "I didn't know until later. Somehow, my uncle survived the fire. A letter from him arrived two years ago, telling me everything. That he survived and had been hiding in the woods in his wolf form because it hurt less that way, he said, since he couldn't fully heal. And one day he caught Kate's scent in the woods, and he remembered it as the scent near the house before it caught on fire. My uncle Peter attacked her, killed her on sight. And then he killed himself. After I received that letter, I found Kate's name in the obituary. So, nothing you can do about it." 

Stiles squinted his eyes at Derek and nodded. "Good," he said, caught the way Derek looked at him in a mix between amusement and adoration. "What?" Stiles asked, because he had no idea why Derek would look at him like that. 

"You really don't mind that I'm a werewolf?" 

Stiles shook his head. "No," he said. "But can you show me?" 

Derek didn't answer, but his eyes glowed red and when he opened his mouth, his teeth had been replaced by a full set of fangs. Derek raised his palm at Stiles too, showed the claws. And when Stiles was distracted by the claws, Derek's face had morphed into something resembling… a wolf. 

"Where did your eyebrows go?"

Derek really rolled his eyes at that question, but let Stiles prod and trace his face with his fingers. After a moment though, he shook his head and everything went back to normal. 

"You being a werewolf actually explains a lot of things," Stiles said, now rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "But I still have a lot of questions. Do you mind?" 

Derek moved his hands to Stiles' hips and shifted them both into a more comfortable position. "Ask away." 

"So, I believed that's you being a werewolf is how you could track me down and gave me my paper that day. Like you can track me by scent or something?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded, but didn't say anything else so Stiles continued. "Your eyes glow red. That's a werewolf thing?" 

"Alpha thing. I'm the only one left from my pack, so I'm an Alpha because the power is being inherited after the previous Alpha passes away." 

"Oh. You can turn people then? Don't wanna build your own pack?" 

"I can turn people by bite but I'm not interested in building another pack. Until you, of course." 

"You wanna bite me?" Stiles had to admit that he squeaked a little. 

Derek laughed at that though. It was a good sight after he looked so miserable earlier. "No. Unless you want me to. The bite doesn't always take anyway. Sometimes your body rejects it and it will kill you instead, so I'm okay with you staying human as long as you're alive." 

"But I still can be your pack?" 

"Yes." 

"Why me, though?" Stiles finally asked it, the question that had been hunting his mind forever. "I'm not special or anything." 

And Derek actually growled at that comment, though somehow it didn't scare Stiles in the least. 

"The first time I saw you," Derek finally said after he managed to control his growl, "that time in the library, I caught a whiff of your scent and I knew immediately that you are my—" 

Derek stopped himself, and Stiles poked his chest. "Your what?" 

Derek sighed, but continued, "My mate. You are my mate. Then I got to know you and learn how smart and amazing you are, and it makes me even more sure. But I'm not gonna force you to be with me, Stiles. We—werewolves mate for life, and I know that's a lot to take in, especially since we only got together for a few months now, so I—" 

"Is that why you don't wanna have sex with me? Or is there any embarrassing werewolf's anatomy that you're trying to hide?" 

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment before his face turned _ very red _. 

"_ Oh my God, _ " Stiles gasped. " _ There is _." 

"_ Shut up, Stiles _ ," Derek growled at him, but his face was still so red till the tip of his ears so the effect wasn't scary at all. "Since you're my mate, I will definitely form a, uh, _ knot, _ when having sex with you and I don't want you to freak out on me." 

Stiles was still gaping at Derek before he bursted into a giggling fit Derek had to tightened his hold on Stiles' hips so he didn't fall over. 

"And here I thought you are hiding some BDSM tendency from me, but apparently no, it's just that you're a werewolf!" 

Stiles was too busy laughing he didn't notice Derek's body twitch a little at his comment. 

* * *

Now that the biggest secret of Derek had been tackled, Stiles felt that Derek was more open to him. And seriously, he was glad. In exchange, Stiles told him about how he lost his mother when he was ten, and how he also blamed himself over it for years until he finally made peace with himself. How he also worried about his father’s health because he couldn’t stand to lose another parent. Derek cuddled the hell out of him after he was done talking and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a huge amount of affection towards his boyfriend. 

Derek didn’t hesitate to talk about his family to Stiles as well. Mentioned what Laura would like and even said, “You and Laura would get along. Gang up on me.”

Stiles laughed and pressed a soft kiss on Derek’s stubble. 

Derek also told him why he smoked. “At first, it’s just a way to punish myself, you know? The way my family died…” Derek trailed off as he inhaled his cigarette. They were laying down on their tree—it was their tree now—and well, Derek laid down on Stiles’ lap while Stiles carded his fingers through Derek’s hair and watched him smoke. “But then I just can’t stop. It doesn’t really affect my lungs anyway,” he added with a shrug. “But if you want me to stop, I will.”

Stiles hummed. “Maybe just don’t smoke that much around me. I already tasted a lot of cigarettes by kissing you.” He chuckled and pinched the bridge of Derek’s nose. “And you taste like strawberries too because of all those milkshakes that you consume. What about that anyway? And the romance novels?”

Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled fondly. “Laura loved them.”

Derek also finally took Stiles to his place. He lived in the preserve. In a big house right in the middle of it. It didn’t have many furniture though, since Derek lived alone, but Stiles liked it. Derek’s room was on the second floor, and it was clear that Derek spent most of his time here rather than other rooms in the house. Because it had a big bed in the middle, a desk with Derek’s laptop on it, a tall bookshelf that was filled with amazing collection of romance novels, then a wardrobe closet next to it, a TV and a bathroom attached to the room as well. The whole set up was practically nicer than Stiles’ shared apartment with Scott. 

“Dude, how loaded are you?” Stiles asked, in awe. Derek drove a fancy sports car. He lived alone in an enormous house. And he always insisted on paying whenever they went out and didn’t let Stiles pay for anything. 

Derek approached Stiles and hugged him, buried his face on his neck before he mumbled, “Insurance,” against Stiles’ skin. Stiles felt bad for asking, because _ of course _. Derek clearly didn’t want to elaborate more, not that he needed to. So, Stiles just hugged him back and rocked him slightly on his feet. “Come on. Let’s cuddle and watch some TV.”

After the whole werewolf reveal, Derek was getting bolder with touching Stiles, as well. He was being careful with his teeth though. The first time Derek slipped his hands under Stiles’ shirt during a make out session in Derek’s bedroom—Stiles spent most of his time there now so that Scott could bring Kira over anytime—and his fingers grazed his nipples, Stiles gasped loudly and scratched on Derek’s arms. 

“You want me to stop?” Derek murmured against Stiles’ collarbone, and Stiles shook his head. 

“No. Don’t. I’ve been wanting this for so long,” Stiles panted. He opened his eyes and tried to give Derek an assuring look. “Can we keep going? Please?”

Derek’s answering growl was the most sexiest thing Stiles ever heard in his life. Derek did as told though, kept tracing Stiles’ body with his hands, lips, tongue. Derek was being so tender that Stiles felt like it was too much and not enough at the same time. Derek undressed him carefully, and Stiles should feel inadequate since he didn’t have a body like Derek, but Derek’s lingering gaze on him boosted his confidence somehow. So, he just let Derek did whatever he wanted. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Derek whispered breathlessly once Stiles was completely naked under him. He quickly took his clothes off, didn’t bother with being careful like he did with Stiles earlier, and then leaned down to suck a kiss mark on Stiles’ neck. “You’re so beautiful. Smell so good,” Derek said between his ministrations, and Stiles couldn’t even give a proper respond, could only moan wantonly, and when Derek lowered his hips, grinding against Stiles, Stiles got even louder. 

He then felt Derek’s hand slip between them, wrapped them together and when Derek’s hand moved, Stiles couldn’t do anything but to hold on to his boyfriend because the sensation was _ too much _. 

“You should—” Stiles tried, bit Derek’s shoulder in frustration. “You should fuck me.”

Those words made Derek stop his movement. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice was a mix between breathless and worried. “I will knot you, Stiles.”

“I want it,” Stiles gritted through his teeth because the longer Derek stopped moving, the more frustrated he became. “_ Come on, Derek _,” he was practically begging now. Derek’s eyes flashed red but then he nodded. 

“Condom?”

Stiles licked his lips. “I’m clean. But can you give me anything?”

Derek shook his head. “I’m clean since werewolves can not carry or get any diseases. And I’m not sure the condom will hold…”

Stiles laughed. “No condom then. Give it to me now, Big Guy.”

Derek growled, and manhandled Stiles carefully, made him lie on his stomach with his ass presented to Derek. Stiles expected Derek to squirt the lube on him. Instead, he felt Derek’s _ tongue _ on him and Stiles had to bite the bedsheet to keep himself from screaming. 

“Derek, what are you—”

Stiles didn't get to finish his question though. Because Derek chose that moment to shove the tip of his tongue inside him, and when it was wet and lose enough, Derek inserted on knuckle as well. Derek sounded like he was enjoying eating Stiles out, but Stiles got impatient. 

“_ Derek _,” he growled to urge him on, and for once, Derek didn’t argue. He finally grabbed the lube, put a generous amount on Stiles before stretching him even further with his fingers. 

Still, it felt like it took forever. Stiles was pretty sure Derek already put three fingers on him and _ he needed more _ . “ _ Derek, come on, I swear to God _.”

“It’s going to hurt—”

“_ Fuck me now or I will do it myself. _”

Derek let out a low growl, but finally pulled his fingers out, pressed the tip of his cock on Stiles’ entrance instead. Derek slide in slowly, and the sensation was _ overwhelming _ . Stiles pressed his body back against Derek, wanted to have _ more _, and when Derek finally settled inside him, Stiles urged, “Move.”

Soon enough, the only sound could be heard was their moans and the slick of skin against each other. Stiles moaned Derek’s name just as much as Derek chanted his. And then Stiles felt it. The stretch at the base of Derek’s cock, opening him up even more, swelling deliciously and Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. 

“_ Derek _,” Stiles moaned Derek’s name for the last time before he reached his climax, untouched, and Derek let out a startled moan when he felt Stiles clench around his knot. 

“_ Fuck, Stiles _.” Derek’s grip on his hips got a bit tighter before the knot reached its maximum size and Derek’s whole body shuddered. He leaned down, braced Stiles’ body completely and buried his nose on Stiles’ neck before he finally shot his load inside.

They both collapsed against the bed, panting and a sweaty mess, and when Stiles was about to move away, Derek’s hold on his stomach tightened. “Wait. Don’t.”

“Huh?”

“My knot, er, will come down in probably twenty minutes? We're, uh, kinda stuck until then.”

Stiles blinked before he burst out laughing. “Oh my God. Everything will be gross in twenty minutes, but I’ll take the risk. Let’s cuddle instead while we wait.”

Stiles felt Derek’s smile against the bare skin of his shoulder. “Okay.”

* * *

It was nearing the finals week when a thought passed by Stiles’ brain. 

“What are you doing after you graduate?” he asked. He was currently sitting on Derek’s bed, spreading all of his books, papers and laptop all across while Derek occupied his desk, writing his own paper. “Will you leave town?” he asked again, with a sense of dread at the base of his stomach. 

How the hell did he forget that Derek was a senior, and currently in his last semester of college, while Stiles would be a sophomore next semester. Of course Derek would leave. Would they survive long distance?

Derek finished his typing before he turned his chair around to face Stiles. “I’m going to apply to graduate school here in BHU, so no, I’m not leaving town.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, blinking, didn’t expect that answer. He felt relieved, but then he frowned. “You’re not going to do that because of me, right?”

Derek chuckled. “No. Don’t worry. I’ve decided on that even before I met you. But now that I’ve met you,” Derek got up from his chair and stalked towards Stiles, “if after you graduate you wanted to move town, I’ll go with you if you allow me to.” Derek smirked at him as he stood at the edge of the bed, and Stiles had to flung himself on his boyfriend and give him the most passionate kiss ever just because. 

* * *

The day when Derek Hale graduated, Stiles attended the ceremony with his dad. 

After the initial meet the parent dinner at the Sheriff’s house a few months back, Derek’s relationship with his dad went smoothly. At first, Stiles was worried that his dad wouldn’t approve their relationship, knowing Derek’s reputation on campus, but it turned out his dad _ loved _ Derek. 

Sure, he did the whole, _ ‘I’m the Sheriff of this town, I own a gun and you will pay if you hurt my son _,’ routine during the whole dinner, but apparently whatever impression Derek made on that occasion, it made his dad soften up to Derek. After Derek went home, his dad looked at Stiles with his most firm look. 

“Listen, son,” he spoke. “That kid has been through a lot. He deserves the best thing in the world and I believe you can be that, but if you hurt him because you are being stupid instead of doing relationship like an adult you are supposed to be, we will have a word.”

Stiles blinked, didn’t expect that his dad would be protective over Derek as well, so after he overcame his shock, he grinned widely and hugged his dad tightly. 

So, after that, Derek spent quite a lot of time at the Sheriff’s place as well, helping with the yard or any other works around the house—because who knew Derek Hale could be handy as well—or just watching baseball games together. 

“I finally have a son who can watch the game with me. I think I’m gonna disown you, Stiles,” said his father one day, and Stiles faked a dramatic tantrum that caused everyone to laugh, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit emotional on the way Derek’s eyes got slightly damp when the Sheriff called him ‘son’. 

So, it was normal for both Stiles and his dad to attend Derek’s graduation ceremony. The Sheriff stood proudly as he clapped when they announced Derek’s name and hugged him when he approached them. 

“Come on. Stand together like this. Let me take a picture of you,” Sheriff said after he was done hugging Derek and before Stiles could climb his boyfriend and kiss him senseless because _ he was so damn proud _. 

Both Derek and Stiles did as the Sheriff told, then his father disappeared to greet some of his town folks, leaving Derek and Stiles alone under their tree. 

Stiles was about to kiss him when Derek said, “Wait,” as he reached into his pocket and handed Stiles a key. “To my house. So you can let yourself in even when I’m not around. You can use it, or don’t, whatever, but I want you to keep it. I actually want to ask you to move in with me, but Scott will still need his housemate and it’s probably too soon anyway—”

“_ Oh my God, shut up, Derek _,” Stiles said, grabbing the key from Derek’s palm, holding it tightly before he pulled Derek in for a deep kiss. 

“I love you,” Derek said, once Stiles pulled back, and Stiles beamed at him. 

“I love you too, Sourwolf.”

* * *

Derek’s image changed slightly after his graduation. Sure, people were still wary of him and kept his distance—which Derek would love to stay that way—but if the Sheriff was proudly parading Derek Hale as his son’s boyfriend around town, the rumor about him being a serial killer kind of lost its impact. 

Stiles personally was happy with that change. Because he was tired of assuring people that, _ “No, Derek is not evil and we love each other _.” If he knew people’s opinion would change because of his father, he would've brought Derek to dinner with his father sooner. 

And now that Stiles had the key to Derek’s house, he was practically living with him almost 24/7. Scott would bring Kira so often, it would be best if Stiles sexiled himself before he almost walked in on them having sex and he really wanted to bleach his brain because of that time it happened. Derek, Stiles and Scott had talked about living arrangement after Stiles and Scott graduated though. Scott probably would move town so Stiles could move permanently to Derek’s afterwards. Everyone was happy with that decision. 

But for now, Stiles could come and go as he pleased to Derek’s house, because the kitchen was huge and Stiles loved to cook there and then moved to Derek’s bedroom to watch TV or do his assignments. 

He was on the phone with Scott that day after he finished making a sandwich for himself, and walked absentmindedly to Derek’s room, while yelling at Scott that, “No, Scott. I don’t see your anatomy book anywhere. Have you looked under our bed?”

Derek was at his dad’s place since this afternoon, helping fixing the porch and he wouldn’t be home at least until later. 

“Try under the couch then,” Stiles suggested again, didn’t really pay attention to where he was going in the empty halls of Derek’s house. 

A minute later, Scott yelled, “I found it! Thanks, Stiles!” and hung up. Stiles just rolled his eyes, juggled his phone and his sandwich so that he could place his phone back in his pocket as he turned to Derek’s room and opened the door. 

However, he wasn’t in Derek’s room. 

Stiles’ blinked. He had never been in this room before. He peeked out to the hall, and noticed that he took the wrong turn. He realized this room as the one room that Derek always locked no matter what. But apparently, Derek forgot to lock it somehow today. 

Stiles always thought that the room was probably the one that used to be Laura’s and he didn’t want anyone else—even Stiles—to be there ever. But as he took in what was inside, _ there was no way it was Laura’s room _. 

The lighting was dim, and there was a huge bed in the middle of it. The position of the bed copied the one in Derek’s room. But instead of regular bed post, this one had cuffs and chains attached to it. On the other side of the room there was an open shelf, which displayed _ a lot of stuff _ that had Stiles’ eyes widening. 

Stiles knew he should just close that door and forget about it because Derek _ never _ brought it up ever, but _ he couldn’t do that _. 

He closed the door behind and moved to Derek’s room, but he just _ couldn’t _ forget it. Why Derek never brought it up? He thought Derek didn’t have any secrets, but apparently he was wrong. His mind suddenly when back to that day when Derek revealed that he was a werewolf and Stiles made an offhand comment about BDSM tendency and how Derek didn’t react. 

Stiles didn’t know how long he sat on Derek’s room, but then he heard Derek’s footsteps on the house. He was home. He stayed there, waited until Derek opened the door to his room and stepped in. 

“Hey,” Derek greeted with a smile. But when he spotted Stiles looking at him, his expression turned to one of concern. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles bit his lip, didn’t know whether he should answer that with the truth or try to cover it, but he guessed it was too late now. Derek would be able to figure out whether he was lying to him or not anyway. 

“Er, before I say anything, you should know that I didn’t do it on purpose so, please don’t be too mad?”

Derek looked at him with a confused expression as he walked closer to Stiles and finally settled to sit down next to him so he could face him properly. “What did you do?”

Stiles was still biting his lower lip, trying to figure out how to say it, but then he decided there was no point in beating around the bush. “So… I think you forgot to lock _ a door _ and I went there accidentally?”

“What door—oh.” Revelation dawned on Derek. He didn’t say anything else though, just stared at Stiles with a cautious expression. 

Stiles cleared his throat and continued. “Is it… is that room yours?”

A beat of silence, then Derek answered firmly, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I didn't know how you’ll feel about it. I was going to, at some point, but I thought you’ve received enough shock about the werewolves stuff after all, so I was gonna wait until a little later.”

“When is a little later?”

“After your graduation if you still wanted to be with me by then.”

Stiles didn’t like how Derek always thought that he would get bored of Derek someday, sooner or later. “Because you’re human, Stiles. You don’t mate for life. But it’s okay. I can accept that,” he always said, and Stiles was still trying to make him believe that, “No, Derek. I’m staying with you as long as possible,” but right now, Stiles had a more pressing matter. 

“So, you’re not mad that I found out?”

“I’m more worried about whether you’d be mad at me after you found out,” Derek said. “Being a werewolf’s mate is already too much. I don’t want to scare you away. I—we don’t have to use that room. I’m already very happy with what we have now, Stiles.”

Stiles was looking at Derek while chewing on his lip, and he asked, “Have you ever used that room after we got together?”

Derek shook his head. “No. We’re exclusive and I like to keep that way.”

“How about before that?”

“Sometimes,” Derek answered truthfully. “Not often though. There is this… special club in the next town and I used to go there before you. I picked up people and brought them here because even though the club provides facilities, my wolf doesn't like doing that outside my territory. I never went there anymore after you, though.”

Stiles didn’t respond, just kept chewing his lips and held his gaze steady on Derek’s face. He knew Derek told him the truth. But the matter was, Stiles didn’t try to accuse Derek of cheating here. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked when Stiles still didn’t say anything. “Are you—I can get rid of that room if it makes you uncomfortable—”

“What if we try?”

Derek stopped talking. And asked, “What?”

Stiles swallowed nervously and met Derek’s eyes directly. “What if… I wanna try it? With you? I mean, I’ve never done anything like before, obviously. But you have, right? And you could… I don’t know, guide me?”

“If you want to try, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Stiles. But you don’t have to force yourself just to make me happy or something like that. I told you that I’m fine with what we have—”

“I want to try, Derek,” Stiles cut Derek off again. “Because I want to, and also, I trust you to keep me safe.”

The effect of his words was almost immediate. Derek’s eyes glowed red and it stayed that way when Derek reached for Stiles’ hand to rub on his knuckles. 

“Okay,” Derek said. “We can try. But not tonight, alright?” he added. “I need you to fill in the form and prepare everything first before we do anything. Your safety is the most important after all.”

“There’s a form to fill?”

Derek’s laughed at Stiles’ question and the red faded from his eyes. “Yes. There is. Now, let’s just have dinner and I can show you the room properly, then I will give you the form tomorrow for you to fill. Sounds good?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

“And don’t be afraid to ask questions, okay? I will answer everything to make it clear for you so that there’s no miscommunication in anything. You can take your time on filling the form as well. A week? A month? A year? Never go through with it? It’s all okay. No pressure.”

Stiles nodded again. He knew that Derek would give him as much time as he wanted. He would like to do some research on his own as well. “When and why you started doing this though?”

Derek didn’t answer at first, just lifted Stiles’ hand to be pressed on his lips. “Just like smoking, I picked it up after the fire. After everything that went out of control in my life, I… I wanted something that resembled control and this was one way to achieve it.”

Stiles didn’t respond to that, just leaned closer to Derek and kissed his temple. “Come on, let’s get a proper dinner. I only ate a sandwich earlier,” he said, tugged on Derek so he would get up from the bed and followed him down to the kitchen. 

Stiles’ brain was running a mile a minute now. He was pretty _ excited _ after all. 

* * *

The next day, Derek sent Stiles home with a bunch of forms he should fill in. 

"Read everything carefully. Ask me if you have questions. Don't trust everything you've read on the internet," was all Derek said before he kissed Stiles against his jeep, and gave him a fond smile as well. 

After dinner last night, Derek showed Stiles the room, told him about everything inside, what they were called and what they were used for. Some things made Stiles shiver in excitement, some made him shiver in _ fear _. And apparently Derek was pretty good at reading his emotions—or probably he could smell it—and didn't elaborate further on those things that got negative reaction from Stiles. 

Afterwards, Stiles got a pretty vague idea on what he wanted to do—or more likely, what he wanted _ Derek _ do to him—and he hoped the form would help him figure it out further. 

He didn't have any class today, so he drove straight to his apartment. Scott wasn't around, but a sticky note on the fridge told him that he would be at the campus until dinner. 

Stiles put his backpack down and pulled the form out, spread it on his desk. After reading it thoroughly, Stiles was impressed that Derek could compile such a detailed form. Not that he had anything to compare it with though, but he guessed it pretty much already covered all. 

He grabbed his pen and started filling it diligently. He chose a generic safewords though; using traffic light system, because since it was his first time and he didn't want it to be complicated. He would be in big trouble if he couldn't remember his safeword mid-act. Also, Derek said that they could always change it later if Stiles decided he wanted to do more sessions after he asked via text. 

_ I will encourage us to always fill a form for each session if you want to do it again. _

** _You are also filling one right now? _ **

_ Yes. So we can compare our result. _

And another text popped up before Stiles could reply. 

_ I've never been this excited to fill a form. I guess imagining doing these things to you help a lot. _

Stiles was sure if he was facing a mirror, he would see that his face was as red as a firetruck. 

It took awhile for Stiles to finally fill everything in the forms. He took so much time on the name-calling section. He decided that he would love to call Derek 'Alpha' during session, but he wasn't sure whether he would like for Derek to call him names like 'bitch' or 'pet'. 

_ Circle the ones you're not sure yet instead of checking the box. _

Derek's text helped him decide, so he just shrugged and continued filling the form. 

It was nearly dinner time when Stiles was finally done. His stomach growled in hunger because he forgot to have lunch in all his excitement, and he quickly fixed himself a PB&J sandwich before he headed back to his room and texted Scott to bring home pizza or chinese. After he received a, "Roger that," from Scott, he texted Derek. 

** _I'm done._ **

Derek's reply came almost immediately. 

_ Okay. Come here after class tomorrow so we can discuss it? _

** _Okie dokie, Sourwolf. _ **

* * *

The next day felt like it was passing too slow for Stiles' liking. He really needed the clock to tick faster, the class to end faster, so he could drive to Derek's place. He wanted to see what Derek filled on his form. 

When the class was finally over, Stiles rushed towards the parking lot, and only the image of his father's disapproving face when arresting him what stopped him from speeding. Derek's camaro was on the driveway and Stiles parked his jeep next to it. He jumped out from the jeep and found Derek emerge from the house, with a cigarette between his lips. 

Derek turned it off on nearby ashtray though—the dork left ashtrays all over the place—so he could reciprocate the kiss Stiles gave him.

Derek tasted like strawberries and cigarettes like usual. He probably drank a gallon of strawberry milkshake before this. With Derek, that sounded like a possibility. 

When they finally settled on Derek's bedroom, with Stiles laying on his stomach while Derek sat down leaning against the headboard, they exchanged their forms so they could see the other's result. 

Stiles' heart rocketing when Derek put a check mark on the things that Stiles put on his 'nope' section, but then he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, don't worry too much. _ This _ is going to be _ your _ experience," Derek said. "We will do things that we both agree on." 

That calmed Stiles by a lot. 

Derek also asked questions while reading Stiles' form, made sure he got what Stiles wanted right to the smallest details, and it encouraged Stiles to do the same with Derek's form. After they were done reading, comparing and discussing everything, Derek put the form away. 

"We can do it this Saturday if you want," he said. "We won't do full day session though. Just an hour or two on Saturday, whatever time you want. And you can stay over the whole weekend too if you want. But if you wanna go back to your apartment afterwards, that'll do too." 

That was the best timing, Stiles thought. He would have the whole Sunday to recover if something went wrong—not that he thought Derek would let something wrong happen—so he nodded. "I'll stay over for the weekend." 

Derek grinned. "Supernatural marathon now?" 

"Aw, Derek. You always know the best way to my heart," Stiles responded with a grin just as wide. 

* * *

By the time the weekend rolled around, Stiles thought he was pretty ready. Derek didn't want to tell him about what he wanted to do for the session, but he assured him that it wouldn't be something too extreme. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, he said. 

So, Stiles drove to Derek's that Friday afternoon feeling nervous yet excited at the same time. 

They didn't do anything on Friday though, just spent it how they usually did; Stiles doing his assignments on Derek's bed while Derek using his own desk. They had dinner afterwards, arguing over what series to watch for the rest of the night, and Stiles ended up sleeping mid-series with Derek's head on his chest. 

When he woke up the next morning, Derek was already awake and dressed in his jeans and black henley, and he gave Stiles a smirk. 

"Breakfast's ready. Have some, and go shower. Also," he added, his smirk turned a bit more smug, "don't bother to get dressed after showering. Use the bathroom in that room, then wait for me on the bed. Are we clear?" 

Those instructions had Stiles fully awake. "Yes, Alpha," he answered automatically, without thinking, and Derek's eyes glowed red in response. The smug smirk on his face disappeared, replaced by a _ hungry _ look. 

"Good boy," was all Derek said before he turned around and left the room. His voice was somehow deeper, and it sent shivers throughout Stiles' body. 

When Stiles finally reached the kitchen to have that breakfast, Derek was back to his usual self. He let Stiles steal food off of his plate before finally he had enough and tickled Stiles, causing him to shriek with laughter. They managed to finish their breakfast though. 

"I'll clean up," Derek offered as he sipped the last of his strawberry milkshakes. "Just go shower. You remember the safewords, right?" 

Stiles quickly nodded. "And I won't force myself to go on if I actually wanted to stop." 

That earned Stiles a soft smile from Derek. "Good. Now, go." Derek gave him a soft slap on his butt before he moved to gather all the dishes, and Stiles got no choice but to move away and take that shower. 

Stiles made sure he cleaned up thoroughly. He wondered if he should stretch himself or not though, to make himself ready, but since Derek didn't include that in his instructions, Stiles didn't do it. 

The bathroom in the dungeon—well, it wasn't actually a dungeon, but calling it 'the room' in his head sounded stupid, dungeon was way cooler—was well equipped. It even had the soft towels Stiles liked so much from all of Derek's stuff. He dried himself using that, and went out of the bathroom, made a beeline towards the bed. 

He felt a bit cold from not wearing any clothes, but it was still bearable. He also didn't know what kind of pose Derek wanted him to be since Derek didn't tell him So, he just sat in the middle of the bed, facing the door and hoped this would be okay. 

Stiles waited for quite a while when finally Derek slid in through the door. He was still in his jeans and henley, but somehow his demeanor had changed. His eyes glowing red, in contrast with the dim lighting in the room, and when he moved, it felt like Stiles was his prey.

The fact that Derek was fully clothed while Stiles was stark naked made Stiles feel some kind of unfamiliar excitement on his chest. 

Stiles tilted his head slightly to the side when Derek got closer, avoided looking at Derek's glowing eyes as he presented his neck. The growl came out of Derek vibrated through Stiles' body, as if they were connected. 

Derek reached his chin, forced him to look up at him and Stiles saw the pure hunger on Derek's face. "Look at you, pretty little thing. All mine," he said. Stiles could make out his elongated fangs between his lips and when Stiles gulped, Derek only smirked wider. "I'm sure you're gonna bruise just as pretty too. Now, on your hands and knees." 

Once Derek let go of his chin, Stiles quickly obeyed.

He could see Derek circling the bed from the corner of his eyes as he kept his gaze down on the bed. He felt Derek reached out to him, and when he made contact with Stiles’ bare skin, instead of Derek’s fingertips, Stiles felt something sharp. _ Claws _. 

Derek traced his claw along Stiles’ spine, then down to his butt cheeks and thighs. Derek could press his claw a bit harder to his skin and break it, hurt him, but he didn’t. He just pressed hard enough for Stiles to feel a bit of pain, enough to arouse Stiles as his cock started to fill up over the sensation. 

“Look at that,” Derek said. “I barely touched you and you’re hard already.” His tone was amused. He felt Derek move away from the bed and Stiles could barely hold in a whimper. He didn’t want Derek gone. He wanted to be touched _ more _. 

“Easy. I’m not going anywhere,” Derek said to assure Stiles, and a moment later, he stood in front of Stiles. “Look at me,” he commanded. When Stiles looked up, Derek held two things in his hands. One, was a leather flogger. On the other, was a black silk rope. “The rope will look pretty against your pale skin, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Stiles answered obediently. The image of being tied up nicely by Derek sent another wave of arousal through Stiles’ body. 

But Derek put the rope down on the bed instead of started using it on Stiles. He now only held the flogger, put the end of it under Stiles’ chin before he traced Stiles’ jawline with it. “But let’s make your skin prettier first,” he said, moved to trace Stiles’ lips now. “I’m gonna give you a nice flogging.” He ended his tracing on Stiles’ chin. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Stiles answered without missing a beat. 

Derek put the flogger away from Stiles’ body, twirled it between his clawed-fingers. “Let’s try five. Count for me.”

Derek moved towards the other side of the bed, now using the other end of the flogger to trace Stiles’ skin. Started from his neck to his arm and ribs, back, and ended it on Stiles’ rear. “Your ass will look even more delicious after five flogs. Agree?”

“Yes, Alpha. I agree.” Stiles could feel his own cock throbbed in excitement just from those words only. 

“Good boy. Start counting now,” Derek said, and then Stiles felt the harsh brush of the flogger against his ass cheeks, and Stiles counted, “One,” while letting out a moan. Derek’s other hand was on Stiles’ back, holding him steady. The prick of the claws just added to the sensation. Stiles heard another movement and then he was being hit again. “Two.” Stiles didn’t know that he would enjoy being flogged like this, or probably it was because _ Derek _ who was doing it to him. “Three.” Stiles was growing even harder and harder now. “Four.” The word could barely formed as it was mixed with his moan. “Five.”

And when Derek finally stopped, he kept the flogger brushed against Stiles’ back while Stiles panted a little. “You’re doing a good job, Stiles,” Derek said, leaned down and murmured against his earlobe. Stiles couldn’t help but lean closer, craving contact. He could feel Derek’s lips form a smile. “You can lie on your back now. I think it’s time for your front to be flogged too. Color?”

“Green, Alpha.”

Derek brushed his lips on Stiles’ temple and helped him settle on the bed. His ass stung a little when it made contact with the bed, but it only made his dick twitch. And he could swear he saw Derek’s gaze landed on it, his expression turned amused. 

“You’re so beautiful. My perfect sub.” Derek praised, and Stiles whined a little at it. He, somehow, loved being called as _ Derek’s sub _.

Once Stiles settled, all of his front exposed, Derek ran the flogger on his nipples. Stiles’ hips jerked up unconsciously and Derek laughed. “You don’t have to count now. And I won’t tell you how many you’ll receive. I will stop only when I want to. Color?”

“Green.”

Derek’s smirk turned predatory. “Stay still, sub.”

Derek didn’t start flogging him immediately, ran the flogger across Stiles stomach instead and teased Stiles’ cock with it. It was getting harder for Stiles to stay still like that. “Alpha,” he begged, and Derek swung his flogger at Stiles’ chest at the word. Stiles’ body almost jerked up at the pain, but somehow, he managed to stay still. Then Derek swung again, the flogger landed at Stiles’ stomach this time, made his breath hitched. 

At some point, Stiles’ lost count of the flog. He just felt pleasurable pain all over his body. His chest, belly, thighs, arms, legs, and Derek even brushed his cock again which was now throbbing painfully and he wondered how he didn’t come immediately.

Then Derek stopped. Stiles opened his eyes—he didn’t know when he had closed them in the first place —and found Derek looking at him intensely. His red eyes raked over his body and it made Stiles proud of himself that he could evoke that kind expression out of Derek. 

“Kneel,” he growled his order, and Stiles scrambled up to follow. His thighs were trembling a little as he put himself on the position Derek wanted and Derek’s hand held him there, before he spread it wider. His clawed-fingers grazed Stiles’ balls and butt crack and Stiles let out another moan at that brief contact. “Hands on your back,” Derek commanded again. “Now, you’re ready to be tied up.” 

Stiles licked his lips and his gaze flickered to the forgotten rope on the bed. 

“Your color, Stiles?’

“Green, Alpha.”

Derek put the flogger away upon hearing those words, and reached for the rope. He put it across Stiles’ chest, the material was soft against his skin and it soothed the pain from the flogger earlier. Derek moved the rope around his body, put his hands together on his back until it was securely tied up, then used the rest of the rope to circle Stiles’ body. Stiles had no idea what Derek did with the rope, but he kept producing tight knots all over his body, held his back straight, kept his thighs apart, and finally, Derek made a line with the rope, from between his ass, then circled it around his balls and cock in a tight but pleasuring knot before he pulled the remaining of the rope, and used it to circle around Stiles’ neck, made a makeshift collar with it. The rope on his neck was loose, but when Derek tugged it, his whole body moved towards Derek, just like what he wanted. 

“Anything too tight?” Derek asked, caressed Stiles’ cheek with his knuckles. His claws had disappeared. 

“No, Alpha. All perfect.”

“Good,” Derek said, then he took off his shirt, also his jeans. Derek didn’t wear any underwear, and now he was just as naked as Stiles. He was so hard already, his cock straining between his legs, and dripping as well, and Stiles licked his lips at the sight. 

Derek followed his gaze and smirked. “Later, sub,” he said, and walked to the nearest drawer to retrieve something. That something turned out to be a vial of unscented oil, which Stiles found out after Derek poured it graciously over his body. Some of the oils slipped through the rope on his ass, and Stiles bit back a moan. 

After Derek was satisfied with the amount of oil on Stiles’ body, he put the bottle away and tugged on the rope, had Stiles leaning towards Derek. “Don’t move unless I ask you or make you. Clear?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

And then Derek climbed up on the bed. He kneeled behind Stiles, and Stiles felt Derek’s cock on his ass. It made him jerked back slightly, craving contact, and before he knew it, Derek already wrapped his neck with his palm, gripped it tightly and almost cut off Stiles’ way of air. 

“I said, _ don’t move until I make you or ask you _,” Derek growled on his ear. His whole back was now plastered against Derek’s front in their current position, and Stiles whimpered. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I won’t do it again,” he choked the words out, barely managed to do it with the way Derek held on his neck. It would bruise later, but Stiles found that he didn’t mind it at all. 

After receiving that confirmation, Derek’s grip on Stiles’ neck lessened, and Stiles could breathe a little more freely again. However, Derek still kept his hold there, while his other hand wandered around Stiles’ body. From his collarbone to his hard nipples; Derek pinched and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger, and it _ drove Stiles crazy _. 

Then his hand trailed down, once again clawed, before he wrapped it around Stiles’ leaking cock. Derek pumped it once, twice, before removing his hand from it entirely. 

“Alpha, please,” Stiles whimpered. He was at his limit here. 

“Well, since you beg so nicely,” Derek said again, and Stiles felt Derek’s fingers started probing his asshole. He gasped, and Derek’s hold on his neck tightened slightly. The oil made him slick enough so Derek could insert one finger in without too much struggle, and Stiles let out a choked moan. 

Then Derek changed his position a little. His grip on his neck moved from the front to the back of his neck, and Derek pushed Stiles’s body down, so that he would have better access to Stiles’ asshole. Stiles couldn’t really support his body with his hand being tied behind up, but Derek held him steady by his neck while he kept protruding Stiles’ ass with his fingers. 

“_ Yes, Alpha, yes _,” Stiles moaned, but soon his words turned gibberish when Derek reached his prostate. Stiles was so close to coming now, and he screamed at Derek so, until Derek growled, “Come for me, sub,” on his ear, and Stiles let go. 

His orgasm almost blinded him. He came hard against the bed sheet, eyes rolled back while screaming Derek’s name. It was so damn intense and Stiles couldn’t breath for a second, before Derek pulled on the rope, and somehow, it all fell down Stiles’ body only with that one tug. 

Stiles’ arms were now free, to support himself on the bed with it, he supposed. But he _ couldn’t _. His arms were still too numb to function, so Stiles was just fisting the sheet while Derek grabbed hold on his hips, harsh, and the next thing he knew, Derek slid himself in Stiles. 

Stiles’ moan was muffled by the bed. Derek’s knot was already growing and it caught on the rim of Stiles’ ass, only added to the pleasurable pain he already felt in his whole body. Derek started fucking him, and Stiles was sure the only thing that kept him from falling down was Derek’s firm grip on his hips. More bruises to add to his body that he didn’t mind having. 

Stiles muttered, “_ Alpha _,” when Derek’s knot finally grew big enough that he couldn’t move much, and apparently Derek heard it because the next thing, Derek shuddered, groaned his name as he came inside Stiles. The intensity of Derek’s orgasm was too much Stiles felt himself come as well, though wasn’t as much as the first one. 

It took Derek a while to finally able to control his breathing. He maneuvered Stiles’ body, so that they were laying on their side, and Derek was being careful not to pull his knot which was still buried inside Stiles. 

Stiles didn’t really know what Derek was whispering against his bare shoulder, but his voice was soothing and nice. The harsh touch Derek gave him earlier turned into gentle caresses and Stiles tried to curl himself against Derek’s body. The comfort Derek gave him was enough to put Stiles to sleep. 

* * *

When Stiles woke up, he was sitting in a bathtub between Derek’s legs, warm water surrounding him. 

“D’rek?” he slurred, tried to crane his head so he could see Derek. 

His boyfriend kissed the side of his neck in response. “Hey,” he greeted, his voice warm. He caressed Stiles’ cheek before he grabbed a water bottle from the rim of the tub. “Drink this,” he said. He unscrewed the cap and pressed the bottle to Stiles’ mouth, helping him. Stiles didn’t know he was so thirsty until the water entered his mouth, and he greedily took a big gulp. Derek chuckled behind him, it vibrated on his back. “Easy, Stiles. The water is not going anywhere.”

Stiles finished half of the bottle before he finally batted it away and Derek put it back on the rim of the tub. 

“How do you feel?” Derek asked. His fingers trailed Stiles’ chest softly while his other hand wrapped around Stiles’ middle. 

“Sore,” Stiles answered. “Tired. And still in a little bit of pain?” he added once he felt a little more awake and was able to assess his body condition. “But good overall,” he said again. _ Sated _, his mind offered.

Derek hummed. “What do you think about the session?”

Stiles didn’t give an immediate answer. He was watching Derek’s hands around him first, while trying to remember what happened earlier. “It’s good,” Stiles finally answered. “I like it. And I think I don’t mind doing another with you?”

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles felt his smile on it. “Thank you for giving me the chance to be in control. It means a lot to me. I enjoyed the session as well. You’re amazing, Stiles. Thank you.”

Stiles grinned to himself as he reached back to pat Derek’s damp hair. “Anytime, Sourwolf. Anytime.”

And Stiles’ stomach chose that time to growl, had Derek’s body shaking with laughter. “Okay. I’ll make your favorite mac’n cheese and then we can cuddle while watching movies?”

“Make it The Dark Knight Trilogies and you got yourself a deal.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
